SOI transistors are alternatives to bulk silicon transistors. An SOI transistor is formed in and on a thin silicon layer separated from a silicon wafer by a layer of insulator, generally silicon dioxide.
It has been observed that, in many cases, SOI integrated circuits in which a connecting bar connects a plurality of elements of the circuit contain defects.